


7 Days in the Bunker

by justinsbuzz



Series: Cracked Gem Confidential [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: in the early hours the morning on September 3rd, the relative year of 2019, an amateur paranormal investigator had stumbled upon an empty and abandoned underground bunker. nearly everything was ripped from the walls, burned, shattered, or destroyed beyond repair. the only clue to what may have happened in there was a thumb-drive containing all of the information and reports on what happened inside the bunker over the course of 7 days...Sadly...those files got corrupted by something, so here's this lovely 7900-flat word pile of madness and fear of the upcoming hiatus.*100% spoiler free, and any relevancy to the movie is based off of the trailers that came out before.**possibly gluten free, but i wouldn't take the chance.





	7 Days in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Whew...so that's how i spent my one week of not writing anything...by writing MORE things...

The vault of spoilers

A mysterious fog slowly creeps through the forest outside Beach City. Normally, in the morning, it would be a peaceful sight. But when it happens in the evening, it becomes a little distressing. Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Peridot have faced some of the most terrifying things imaginable. But what would be coming for them that evening is something many would consider to be a great and terrifying fear that comes from the heart of the internet; spoiler specters. The kind that preys on the pained souls of those who eagerly have to wait for a chance to see a movie, or an episode of their favorite show. And through that dark and foggy forest, sometimes shapes from the corner of a person’s line of sight would be enough to strike a lesser person down. Connie was far from a lesser person, which was the reason she was leading the group, with a head lantern on, one hand on the grip of her sword, and the other holding Stevens. Not because he was scared or anything, or that she was either. But deep down…they both were scared for each other. Steven, also wearing a headlamp, had his shield up and ready for anything that would jump out to scare them. He could sense them long before anyone could see them, making him a highly important asset to the group. Amethyst, shapeshifted as the purple puma in a suit of armor, trudged right behind the two, carrying a large camping backpack that carried everything they’ll be needing where they’re going. Peridot took up the rear, wearing her night vision goggles, and her new limb enhancers, fitted with an updated laser blaster, a buzz saw in case the dead come back to life, sonar detection, and when things get bored, a deck shuffling device.

“How far away is this place?” Amethyst asked, sounding exhausted.

“Shouldn’t be too far. Steven and I walked this path all summer long, dozens of times. we know this route like the back of my….” Connie replied, but trailed off after looking at a stump. For a few seconds.

“Like the back of your what? Connie?” Peridot asked, and a brief chuckle.

“N-nothing. back of my hand. Not too far.” Connie finished her sentence, pressing on even more through the tree line.

“Hmm. Sure.” Peridot spoke, analyzing her radar map to see their location. Amethyst, for a brief second saw this.

“WHAT?!” Amethyst exclaimed. “You have a map, AND a satellite tracking device? When were you going to tell up that?”

“Oh…Connie knew the whole time. I told her and everything.” Peridot replied with a sneer. “I kindly offered to lead us through this place, selflessly sacrificing my own safety for the group, but then she said ‘Derp! Nuh-uh! I wanna impress my biscuit with my awesome tracking skills and junk cause I’m one-trick pony Connie Massive-rear-end. Durrr-oof!”

Steven’s shield came out of nowhere and whacked Peridot in the forehead. Hard enough to knock the night-vision goggles off her head, but not enough to put a scratch on her gem.

“Woops! Sorry Peridot!” Steven said casually. “Thought I saw one of those creepy little ghouls behind us. Go on. Please. Try insulting her again. I dare you.”

Steven looked back at her with a dark scowl and producing another shield, causing Peridot to clam up.

“I kindly rejected the offer because I know how well you play with others. And you don’t.” Connie said, walking up to a tree to feel the bumps and lines on the tree. “If you had led, you would have made a direct line towards the place we’re going. And we’re not going to do that.”

“Wait, we could have made it there by now? What the hey, Connie?!” Amethyst exclaimed, shifting the backpack around. “I may look like a 350lb wrestler, but that doesn’t mean I can lift this much. What did you guys put in here anyway?”

“Well, food, water, protein bars, lanterns.” Steven started to list off.

“a portable projector, laptop, hard drives with enough anime, cartoons, the complete full HD anthology of ‘Camp Pining hearts’, including the never before aired 1-hour controversial episode where Pierre and Percy confess their love for each other. In which, you’re welcome, Peri-snot!”

“HA! I taught you that one!” Amethyst said, laughing loudly. Peridot blushed in embarrassment.

“For starters, it’s not controversial. The correct word you’re looking for is ‘Cannon’.” Peridot said, trying to sound knowledgeable. “And also, how were you able to get it?! That DVD isn’t available anywhere!”

“Strawberry knights got to have their secrets. And it’s not on DVD. I pirated it using 2 VPN’s, a lockpicking device, a bag of chicken feathers, and a psychokinetic squid wearing a top hat.” Connie replied. “A purple one I might add!”

“Really?” Steven asked, sounding startled. Connie did her best at not laughing as she shook her head. Steven grinned as they continued on.

“Wait…was the squid purple, or the top hat.” Peridot asked inquisitively. Connie could only shrug as they walked past the very same stump the third time around.

“OK! Stop!” Amethyst protested. “That is the third time we passed this stump, Connie. I got faith in you, but seriously, maybe let…you know…”

“Nope, and also I know about that stump. It was intentional.” Connie replied, turning left, instead of going forward.

“Really? It was intentional that we’ve been walking in circles the whole time?” Peridot asked, scoffing at Connie’s statement.

“Yes. Really. For you see, if you had led, we would have gone straight to Site-C.” Connie replied, continuing on while looking at the branches. “But with the immense situational severity of what is going to happen in an hour, it was strategically important to double back twice in case there was anyone that would have been lost, cut off, or even a couple of those spoiling cretins roaming around to try to get a jump on us.”

Peridot didn’t say a word as both Amethyst and Steven looked at Connie with deep approval of her strategy. Steven was a bit more impressed.

“Will you marry me?” Steven blurted out without realizing he said it. He was brain-dead by Connie’s intelligence.

“Not until the spinoff, Steven. But, sure.” Connie replied without missing a beat. “And seeing that it’s an all clear back there…. we…. are…. here!”

Amethyst and Peridot couldn’t believe their eyes. Imbedded into the hillside was a large, circular door made of a single block of gray corundum.

“Yikes…. just…wow….” Peridot spoke, sounding completely in awestruck. “This…this stuff is nearly as strong as freaking diamond! How was anyone able to find a block of corundum this big?! Let alone move something this big?”

“The Diamonds helped out. They knew that there were going to be spoiling specters, so they wanted to make sure the people of Beach City would be safe.” Steven said, smiling as to how much they really cared about earth now.

“Site….C? How many sites are there?” Amethyst asked, placing the insanely large backpack on the ground.

“hmmm, agate, bort, cat’s-eye….lapis. About 12.” Steven replied, trying to remember the code name of each site. Hearing the word ‘lapis’ made Peridot blush. “The last place is deep within the Diamond’s cavern. They’re all equally difficult to-”

Steven was interrupted by Amethyst, who had walked over to a wall of loose ivy and pulled it away to show that the ‘C’ in site-c, did not stand for ‘cats-eye’ but….

“Connverse? Seriously guys?!” Amethyst laughed as she pulled back the ivy to show that ‘cats-eye’, which was part of site Cats-eye, had been spray painted over and was rewritten as ‘Connverse’, in cursive no less.

“Psh…anyone could have written THAT!” Steven and Connie said in unison, denying all alligations 

Amethyst then pulled it back farther to show that it also said ‘S+C=4 ever’ inside of a heart. 

“Psh! Anyone could have written that too!” They said again in unison.

With one last jerk, a final message was shown, which read ‘Steven and Connie were definitely here and totally did this with the approval of the mayor of Beach City, and 30 signatures. Signed, Stevonnie.’. Amethyst looked back with an impressed look.

“See. It wasn’t us!” Connie decried their innocence.

“It was some prankster by the name of ‘Stevonnie’!” Steven also declared. “I mean, do any of us know of a ‘Stevonnie’? Seriously…what kind of goofy name…is…no one’s buying what we’re selling, are you?”

“Like an out of business sale of wet blankets man.” Amethyst said, shaking her head as she picked up the bag. “But you tried at least. And that’s all that counts.”

Connie went over to the door with a small key. She unlocked a sliding panel that showed a palm reading scanner, and used her hand to activate the door opening mechanism.

“Well…. home sweet home for the next 7 days.” Connie said as they watched the large door open slowly to reveal a dark and cavernous hallway, leading to a large metal door at the end. The lights buzzed on faintly.

“7 days, huh?” Peridot asked rhetorically. “7 days of you two lovebirds playing house while Amethyst and I sit back and be thank full we don’t have stomachs for which we won’t have to violently empty whenever you two say something sickeningly cute.”

“We’re not THAT sickeningly cute…” Steven said, looking bashful. “I mean, Connie in insanely beautiful and intelligent…and brave…and…incredible.”

“Yeah, right. How did a bookworm like me end up being with a funny and goofy… and strong… and handsome… equally intelligent…biscuit…?”

Steven and Connie got lost in each other’s eyes for a moment before Peridot started to dry heave.

“Wha…what is going…wha…wha…what?” Peridot attempted to speak while gagging.

“The Power of Connverse, and I have to spend 7 days watching all of this go down. Man, just had to pick the short straw, Didn’t you, Amethyst?” Amethyst answered Peridot, gently ushering everyone into the vault. “Oh it’ll be fun! Going to hang out like old times! Play some video games, watch some movies, hang out in pillow nests. And definitely no teenage romance going on HERE!”

“It’s going to be ok, you two.” Steven reassured Amethyst and Peridot as they entered the hallway. “I mean, it’s going to be awesome. what’s the worst that could happen?”

Connie immediately slapped her forehead and shook her head. The door behind them began to shut.

“Why did you just say that, Steven? Just... just why?!” Connie moaned, her voice echoing throughout the hallway before the door closed with a loud mechanical ‘thunk’.

\-------------------------------------------------

Day 1+2: Settling in wasn’t the hardest part, but it also was. The bunker took on the resemblance of a cozy cabin without windows. The common room looked almost like Steven’s living room with an L shape couch, a chase lounge. But the similarities end when the fireplace was nothing more but an intricate heater with a small gas burner in the middle. It was an attempt to make it look like a fireplace, but it only functioned as a general heater. It wasn’t the best place to cook marshmallows or hot dogs, much to the chagrin of Steven and Connie.   
The upside of the common area was the pop-up projector and a modified coffee table with 3 built in gaming consoles. Then there were the bookshelves that were stocked with every type of book, ranging from Historical corrections and the impact of gem interventions of human culture, science fiction novels, almost every variant of both ‘unfamiliar familiar’ and ‘the no home boys’ novels, and a false revolving bookcase that lead to the bedrooms. Connie and Steven, we stunned in amazement as to how far they went to decorate and build the bunkers.   
Steven and Connie had their own rooms right next to each other, with a small video screen to talk to each other, as well as the other bedrooms in the bunker. Peridot’s room looked more like an unfunctional bathroom with a large bath tub and a few pillows within it. Amethysts room was something resembling a walk-in closet willed with bean bags and tires. Amethyst has spent an entire day in her room, all while Steven and Connie checked out the kitchen.

They’ve only seen these types of kitchens on professional cooking shows. Stand mixers with over 80 attachments to make nearly anything possible, deep fryer, 4 burner induction stovetops with a griddle segment, coffee and tea maker, pizza oven, professional baking ovens, and an Ice cream and sandwich maker. Steven nearly fainted with the cascade of ideas pouring out of his head as to all the things he could make. Connie had caught him just in time.

“Breath Steven! Breathe.” Connie said, attempting to hold Steven up. “I know it’s a lot to take in, and I know we could make everything under the sun in this magical culinary wonderland, but we have to pace ourselves.”

“And…you guys are going to HATE me for doing this.” Peridot said, trying to contain her joy. “But, Ta-Da!”

Peridot swung open one of the pantries to show that there was nothing there. The fridge was barren too, along with the spice cabinets. Before, Steven nearly fainted. But now, he took a nosedive into the ground. Connie did not catch him in time. All she could do was lift him up, and carry him to the case lounge in the living room. Time had ticked on for a few moments before Steven’s eyes fluttered open.

“Oh my gosh! Steven! Are you ok?!” Connie asked, taking a flashlight to Stevens eyes. “pupils are functioning, how bad of a headache? Any numbness?”

“Oh, course he’s got a headache. He landed face first into the freaking stone tiles of the kitchen!” Peridot said. “By the way, that was in interesting mix of sounds you made there Steven. burping, coughing, sneezing, groaning. I thought you would be dead.”

“Oh…. sorry to disappoint you.” Steven said wearily, feeling the icepack that Connie had placed on his head before. 

“I forgive you…for now.” Peridot pouted, looking disappointed that she doesn’t get Steven’s belongings.

“How long was I out?” Steven asked.

“About 10 or so minutes. You scared me there.” Connie answered Steven.

“I…what happened?” Steven asked. “How…how did I faint?”

“It was because-” Amethyst attempted to answer before being cut off by Connie.

“Don’t worry about it.” Connie answered Steven, darting her eyes at Amethyst and Peridot. “Just know that we brought food, and it’s going to be okay.”

It…wasn’t going to be ok.

Day 3: They broke the news about the kitchen being completely barren to Steven slowly. The thought that there was an entire room with culinary toys for everyone to play with, but no actual food to make was disheartening to the group, so the best thing any of them could do was to keep the door closed, and forgotten. None of them knew what they were going bring with them to the vault for 7 days, so they only brought the essentials of survival ready to eat meals, a electric kettle, as well as a decent slew of protein and granola bars, dried fruit, and the ‘accidentally packed’ ramen packages. Sodium was critical to an extent as well, or so their reasoning goes. So far, by day three, they have all settled into their predictable normal habits. Peridot, when not calibrating her limb enhancements, was writing fanfics and, on a few minor occasions, was writing angsty explicit fanfic. Amethyst took turns either playing head to head with Stevonnie in a random video game, or just watching anime. Steven and Connie, on the other hand, have began to feel sluggish. Normally, around this time, they would shut off everything and bum around beach city for the afternoon with Amethyst, or even spar. In this case, they could go a few sparring matches right about now, if it weren’t for the fact that it was a bunker. There weren’t too many places to either spar, or stretch their legs.

“Never gave much thought to what the definition of the words ‘cabin fever’” Connie said, pacing back and forth in the common room. “But this, THIS, this is cabin fever.”

We only have 4 more days to go.” Steven said, bouncing a knee up and down. “Just need to get through the next 24 hours, and it’ll be all downhill from here.”

“In the next 24 hours, your mental state will go downhill from here.” Peridot spoke, solving a 12-sided puzzle sphere. “I mean, you could always…you know.”

Steven and Connie stared at each other, looking embarrassed as a flashback of an incident they choose not to ever bring up to anyone. The kind of incident that had prompted a ban on studying by themselves without supervision.

“We’re not going to do that!” Connie growled.

“It was just that one time. We were tired, just laid down for an hour to sleep.” Steven blurted out, blushing.

“And I thought he was a body pillow. It was cold, for diamond sake!”

“We weren’t doing anything but taking a quick nap! Honest!”

The mixed emotion between Steven pleading their innocence, and Connie hostile defensive tactics were not polar opposites, but it was close.

“Oh please! You two were making out. Don’t lie.” Peridot sneered. 

“We’re not lying!” Steven pleaded some more.

“Not sure where you’re getting your information, Peridot, but you’re so far off the mark, it’s…it’s sad. Really.” Connie said with a brief look of disgust, before firing back a critical question no one had seemed to see coming. “But speaking of relationship issues, how are you and Lapis doing by the way?”

Peridot froze for a few moments. She thought carefully on how to reply.

“We’re…fine. We’re doing gr-” Peridot replied before getting cut off.

“YOU STILL HAVENT HASHED IT OUT YET, HAVE YOU?!” Connie roared. “I mean, 2 years to figure things out, but you sweep it under the rug while you come after me and Steven with your preconception that we’re like a generic couple you would see on reality T.V. shows, when in actual reality, we’re nothing like that! Seriously, Peri…just lay off, okay?”

Everything in the room had frozen in anticipation on how Peridot would react. She gently placed the puzzle sphere, and sat upright.

“I won’t lose her…but you’re right.” Peridot spoke calmly. “I just wish we had what you two have.”

“But you can’t, Peridot.” Steven spoke, hoping to ease the tension. “All relationships are different. No two are alike, and fictional relationships are far from the truth. From the real.”

Steven got up from the couch, sat down right next to Peridot on the chase lounge, and gave her a hug.

“If the relationship is strong enough, then it can withstand a serious conversation that could be painful to talk about.” Steven said, squeezing Peridot. “And we’ll make sure she won’t run. I’ll make sure she won’t. I…kind of set those wheels in mo-” 

Connie loudly cleared her throat as a way to stop Steven from saying that he was to blame for something that was not his fault.

“What I mean to say is that we’re all going to help. But please lay off of Connie, please?” Steven asked “And also maybe apologize for calling her names? I mean, I’m sorry for hitting you with a shield, but what you said was really mean.”

Peridot sighed, and mustered up the verbal strength to speak.

“I’m sorry for calling you…names. Connie. It wasn’t cool. And…I’m sorry.” Peridot spoke softly.

“Um…yeah…thank you…thanks.” Connie mumbled, crossing her legs and arms as though she was trying to hide and cover as much of herself as possible.

“There. And I think we can all agree that the cabin fever is getting pretty intense.” Steven spoke to the group. “So…maybe just watch a marathon of a show or something perhaps. Lets just try to wait this mess out as long as we can. The spoilers are still out there, but as long as we can hold out, we’ll be fine.”

They would not be fine. Or at least one of them.

\--------------------------------  
Day 4: the playing cards had lost all of their charm. Videogames on the consoles had lost theirs faster than the cards, and the books were hard to engage in. They had forgotten their instruments back at their homes, leaving Steven, Connie, and Amethyst with only one choice; binging T.V. series. Out of the multitude of things that they could do that would be bad for them, binge watching ranks up in the top 10, nestled in between ‘play twister with Amethyst’ and ‘have Peridot put on a one gem show from one of her fanfics.’. The three of them knew the downsides of doing this, Amethyst more than the others. Her days of binge-watching ‘Lil Butler’ had left their emotional mark. Which is why, from time to time, she would make them take a break for an hour to do literally anything but watch the T.V.. one of the top things they would do was to get into long conversations about deeper theme within a show. Connie, at this point, is currently getting into deep lore about psychological links between comedy and deeper forms of tragedy, before Peridot ran screaming into the room with her laptop waving in the air.

“BURN THE TECH!” Peridot screeched before slamming a laptop over a game console, snapping it in half. “Burn it all! Spoilers are in the flipping wires!”

Connie, Amethyst, and Steven could only look on in shock and worry.

“Well…this is a new…um…thing.” Steven said, flinching a little after each hit. “Hey, Peridot?! Do you think you could stop destroying stuff and just use your words?! The more in-depth the better, but you do you!”

Peridot had gone on to destroy her laptop and two other gaming consoles for the next 10 minutes. As soon as she finished her tantrum and rage against any modern technology she could get her hands on, she collapses right on top of Amethyst, who was sitting on the love seat. Feel awkward, Amethyst shapeshifted into a snake and slithered closer to Steven and Connie, blushing immensely.

“Okay…so…’spoilers are in the flipping wires’? care to clarify why you just busted up $3000 worth of electronics?” Connie asked in a calm manner. Peridot groaned slightly, before shifting her dead towards Connie and answered.

“I saw some spoilers…” Peridot Groaned.

“Spoilers? I thought they all signed NDA’s at the premier?” Steven asked urgently.

“Please, Steven. you really think signing something means actual honesty on their behalf?” Peridot replied, scoffing at the very notion of social morality. “Bold of you to assume that a small signature on a menial document, which by the way could just be a fake name, could stop a person from spoiling the movie.”

Connie had opened her mouth to rebuke Peridot illogical thought, but at the same time knew that it was more logical than she would care to admit.

“Well, what if we just avoided the internet all together?” Steven asked the group. “I mean, there had been a time where the internet never existed, and people still got by without it.”

“Steven’s right. I’ve gone thousands of years without the internet and I did pretty well.” Amethyst stated, laying down with a content look on her face.

“What did you do in that time?” Connie asked.

“Talked to rocks mostly. Maybe go on a few adventures, messed with human society once in a while. You know, just basic stuff.” Amethyst replied. This didn’t help them any, since they were locked away in a bunker.

“Well…I mean, we only have 3 more days to go!” Steven cheered. “We just need to stay clear of the internet, binge watch shows, and just try to keep our minds occupied.”

“I should have also mentioned that there was another trailer….” Peridot said flatly, causing panic to rumble on through the common room. Connie frantically tried to gently put the pieces of a tablet back together, while Steven was kissing broken electronic objects left and right. Steven’s way ended up yielding better results while Connie’s attempt to put together a tablet ended with her having a serious panic attack, and Steven fixing both the tablet, and Connie, with a kiss. Even after catching her breath and slowly calming down, she wanted to sit on Stevens lap for the time being, still looking shell shocked.

Peridot had carefully traversed a few sites, avoiding any and all forms of spoilers, until she found a late night promo for the movie. But before they could hit play, tension had gripped the occupants of the room.

“Guys…are we really sure we want to do this?” Steven asked cautiously.

“It’s just a trailer, Steven. It’ll be ok.” Connie said, wrapping an arm around Steven and cuddling closer. Steven trusted her, as well as the group.

“OK. Hit it peridot!” Steven commanded. 

And with a brief click, the trailer played. Between a couple of laughs, gasps, and ‘what the heck’ exclamations, the trailer ended. A video from the roundtable nearly began to start before Peridot quickly closed the browser. They needed time to recover from everything they had just seen. Ultimately, Peridot was the first to break the silence with loud laughter.

“Oh man! ‘you’re just in time for the end of the world!’?” Peridot spoke in between laughing fits. “That…That is such a me thing to say! I’m a genius!”

“Yeah…and when you pause the video, it kind of shows that you were watching Camp Pining Hearts.” Steven spoke flatly. “All while the world was ending…and Beach City was burning.”

“It’s like they took a version of me…and put it in a movie!” Peridot spoke, blushing somewhat as she stared at the paused video. “It’s like she get’s me. I…wish I could meet her.”

“Peridot, that IS you!” Steven exclaimed nervously, wrapping an arm around Connie. “All of that…that is an alternate dimension of this place! Of us! And Beach City…the people…my friends…”

“Will be ok. Plus, it showed the cheek kissing scene again! Flipping yet Steven!” Connie explained, grinning, blushing, and with stars in her eyes. “And I’m running in on Lion wearing an astronaut jump suit for some weird reason. But I bet it means I’m actually going to play a real part and not just some scared human on the sidelines. I’m gonna be relevant, BISCUIT!”

Connie, in a fit of excitement began to kiss Steven’s cheek repeatedly. This only nearly brought him out of his stunned trance.

“And dude…you were lifting that drill from the ground. That thing looked like it could weigh a few thousand tons!” Amethyst exclaimed while putting an arm around Steven’s neck. “and that musical number bit with Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth sounds pretty cool too. Really heavy. This movie is going to be off the chain!”

“Giant new gem tech to research.” Peridot spoke with eagerness.

“Riding in on a pink lion, looking epic, and going to defend by Biscuit!” Connie said with determination before going back to kissing Steven on the cheek.

“Awesome fights with a freaky new enemy!” Amethyst declared with joy.

“Beach City turning into rubble because I said that I was Steven Universe, and now everyone is in danger, and I don’t think we’ll be enough to fight that person on our own.” Steven said flatly, while trying to contain his own imminent panic attack.

And with those words, any excitement that was in the room had died down dramatically. All eyes were on a terrified Steven.

“Um…I’m going to go take this into my room now, so, later?” Peridot spoke, closing the laptop and walking away quietly.

“Yeesh…Steven.” Amethyst said worryingly. “It’s going to be ok, dude. I mean, we went up against Diamonds. Not just one, but two! And you two fought White Diamond on your own, and took her down with two sentences! What can that freak do that the Diamonds couldn’t do?”

“Redecorate Beach City in flames and Pink lava?” Steven replied “And also give the temple the worst makeover of all time…”

“Which can be repaired, dude!” Amethyst exclaimed. “I mean, I’ve lost count as to how many times Beach City had been wrecked, and that’s only the times which I actually had something to do with it. It’s going to be cool man. It’ll be ok. You got this!”

“We got this.” Connie said, squeezing Steven tightly. “that gem won’t even see it coming. Plus I think we found her weakness!”

“What’s that?” Steven asked, slowly trying to climb out of the anxiety whirl pool.

“She thinks that saving the world can’t be done by singing.” Connie replied. “All you have to do is keep singing, which will catch her off guard, and I swoop in with a final strike! Bubble, rebuild Beach City better than it was before, and spend the rest of the time enjoying our happily ever after.”

“Happily ever…after? Like…the end?” Steven asked.

“Well, no. I mean, the end of that saga, and the beginning of another!” Connie said, trying to backtrack her statement. “Seriously, The creators of the show have said that they have no intention of stopping any time soon. There will be more content to play around with!”

“And we’ll just sit back and enjoy the ride.” Amethyst spoke. “Heck, maybe we’ll watch those shows and have some sort of after show commentary. Might not be popular, but I think we could make it work.”

“That…actually sounds pretty cool, to be honest.” Steven said, smiling slightly. “I wouldn’t mind looking forward to that.”

“Yeet! There’s the smile I’ve been waiting to see.” Connie exclaimed, blushing. Both Amethyst and Connie gave Steven a big group hug.

Maybe things might not be so bad.

\--------------------------------  
Day 5: Time moved slowly throughout the bunker. Peridot and Amethyst take turns playing a random video game. Connie had decided to give the books another shot, since she had almost read all of them except ‘The No Home Boys’. Steven…on the other hand, has passively closed himself off from everyone. He spent most of the afternoon staring at a video on his laptop. Playthrough by playthrough. Again, and again. He watched the trailer over and over until it was engrained into his mind like a foot print in concrete. He had been careful to not go on to entertainment news sites to see actual spoilers. He just wanted to see the trailer. He wanted to really prepare himself for the movie, or personally, a worse case scenario in which Beach City really does come under attack. It didn’t take long for someone to knock on his door to check up on him.

“Come in.” Steven said wearily. The door creaked open, showing Connie with a worried look on her face.

“Hey, biscuit? You doing ok?” Connie asked softly.

“Yeah...I’m…I’m great.” Steven said flatly, not even trying to sound like he was doing ok.

“You spent all night watching the trailers, didn’t you?” Connie asked almost as flatly as Steven sounded.

“…I did get some sleep!” Steven claimed defensibly.

“How much?” Connie asked.

“About…4…hours.” Steven replied sheepishly. All Connie could do is sigh and shake her head.

“OK. Steven. What’s really bothering you about the trailer?” Connie asked. “Was it the total destruction of Beach City?”

“No, peridot had made a good point.” Steven answered. “Beach City had been through worse things.”

“The Antagonist?” Connie asked another question.

“Play to some of her insecurities, prove her wrong, and either change her mind, or bubble her.” Steven replied. He had put a lot of thought about it.

“Me possibly not getting my own musical number, or us not singing a duet?” Connie asked, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Steven had been sleeping in a sleeping bag on the bed. It made making the bed obsolete.

“well…you’re close.” Steven said, looking away from Connie.

“Oh…go on.” Connie asked with curiosity.

“I guess it’s just that a lot had changed. But how much though? And you wearing the jump suit, do you end up going to space camp for the entire summer? Will we ever get a chance to hang out, or maybe tell each other how we feel? How long would you be gone for? Do you just come in at the very end of the fight, and remain mostly nonexistent throughout everything?” Steven asked, unpacking a large crate of questions that made him question his insecurities. “Or…like…what if in the future, you end up becoming an astronaut, and you fly away forever and-”

“Whoa. Going to stop that crazy train from going any further. But…wow…” Connie stopped Steven, slowly unpacking all of the questions that he blurted out. “But…yeah…I kind of share your concerns as well. or, just some of them.”

“Which ones?” Steven asked, looking back at Connie with depressed eyes.

“Well…what if I do miss the fight, kind of like how Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot did with the Diamonds? Or what if we don’t get to sing together, or have my own solo?” Connie asked, rubbing one of Stevens legs.

“Actually…. the track listing came out a few weeks ago.” Steven answered cautiously. “you…only get one song. In the end. And it will be with a dozen or so other people.”

“GAH! Seriously?!” Connie said, flopping down on the bed, laying right next to a shocked looking Steven. “Not even a solo where I give death metal a shot?”

Steven could only shake his head.

“Oh man…anything else?” Connie asked, staring up at the ceiling and looking mildly annoyed. This put Steven more on edge than before. Connie noticed. “I mean…bad news about me in the movie and all?”

“Well…nothing bad…just…” Steven tried to replied, slowly trailing off after every word.

“Oh…yeah…well, the one concern you have that really seems irrational is the idea that we’re going to drift apart, which honestly I don’t see happening any time soon. Or, you know, at all.” Connie said, nudging Steven a little bit. “Plus, not sure why I would be going to space camp or whatever.”

“I know, right?” Steven asked rhetorically. “I mean, we could just hop into the leg ship and just go…anywhere!”

“We could!” Connie exclaimed in minor frustration. “I mean, human astronauts are still working with orbital stuff, and spacewalks and stuff. WE’VE BEEN TO OTHER PLANETS, STEVEN! YOU SPOILED ME!”

“I know!” Steven exclaimed. “It’s…it’s all different, I guess…”

“Yeah. It is.” Connie agreed. “I mean, we probably aren’t even dating! That would be so weird to see all over again.”

“Yeah…it would.” Steven chuckled, slowly feeling better.

“We crushed on each other for so long before we ever told each other how we felt.” Connie said, blushing.

“Heh. Yeah, we did.” Steven agreed. He shifted himself so he could be on his side, facing Connie. “And things changed, haven’t they?”

“Eh…not by much. We’re still the same. Just more open.” Connie said, looking into Steven’s eyes. “For instance, if we never said anything, this would be WAY more awkward than it should be. Now it’s only slightly awkward.”

“Yeah, its kind of is.” Steven said, looking away briefly. “But…It’s ok. I’m ok.”

“Me too.” Connie said, pressing her forehead against his. “Plus, no matter what happens then, we’re in our own little bubble universe.”

“yeah. and good pun by the way.” Steven whispered.

“What pu…oh!” Connie began to speak before laughing loudly. “I didn’t think of it like that…”

They were quiet for a while before Connie broke the silence.

“You know, speaking of alternate universes and awkwardness, Peridot and I were able to rig up the TV so we can get channels from other dimensions.” Connie said, still pressing her forehead against Steven’s “And apparently someone’s doing a 3-day long montage of everything that had happened between the time you found out that Cookie Cat got discontinued to…well…the Homeworld thing. It’s a build up to the movie.”

“Where are they right now?” Steven asked.

“After the time Lars nearly burned down Beach City from the fire salt, but before the time I tried to kiss you.” Connie said flatly.

“Well…if you don’t mind…think we could stay like this for a little while?” Steven asked.

“Sure. I think we have some time.” Connie replied quietly.

There was silence between the two. Steven felt infinitely better, but ultimately his, and Connie’s stomachs collectively dropped when they heard something coming from the doorway. Potato chips.

“Wow…you know, If Peridot hadn’t decided to turn over a new leaf, this would be pure fodder for her writing.” Amethyst said, looking at the two who were cuddling together. “It would be interesting to put that thought to the test.”

“Amethyst…don’t call her.” Steven said, sounding terrified. “We’ll get out of here, and Peridot won’t need to know.”

Connie rolled out of bed and stood up.

“See, nothing going on here. Just telling Steven that we rigged the TV so it could play Cartoon Network.” Connie said. “And also, I told him I’ll save him a spot on the loveseat with me.”

“Yep. That is exactly what happened, and we did not cuddle at all.” Steven said, sitting up in his sleeping bag.

“Ok, so. For clarification, I DIDN’T CATCH YOU TWO CUDDLING IN BED IN THE DARK!” Amethyst yelled, hopefully catching the attention of Peridot. It did, but not the one anyone was expecting.

“Leave them alone, Amethyst! They’re not doing anything wrong!” Peridot yelled from the common room. “Now tell those two to get in here, ‘monster buddies’ is airing now! And also, the Loveseat is free game for the next two minutes! If they’re not out here by then, I’m making a pillow fort!”

\--------------------------------

Day 6: The TV binging had begun to take their toll. As much as watching old Steven Universe had appealed to them 24 hours before, the internet’s siren song called out to them, beckoning them all to go back to Tumblr. The group, on the other hand stayed as far away from the internet as much as possible, less they would become like peridot, whom at this point had shriveled up into a husk. She had seen too much, and anyone who got too close to her would have something whispered in their ears that would slowly kill them. Day 6 was a day of containing and controlling. The day tolled on, and peridot had become more feral. Soon, Amethyst began to show symptoms of turning into a dried-up form of herself. Both gems were also locked away into their own rooms. Steven and Connie were the only sane ones left. 

That night, 24 hours before the door opens, Steven and Connie could only stair up at the ceiling in the dark common room.

“so…” Steven spoke, list for words and curled up in a caterpillar sleeping bag.

“Yeah…” Connie spoke, wearing one of Stevens shirts and looking over at Steven.

“thoughts?” Steven asked Connie.

“Thoughts on what?” Connie replied with a question.

“How the movie would be? Not talking or mentioning any possible spoilers, but what would you think it’s about?” Steven asked with better clarification.

“I…don’t know.” Connie said. “Everything I’ve seen…we’re all over the road. I just want to spend some meaningful time with you doing whatever.”

“Same. But…also, I have no idea what is up with that antagonist.” Steven agreed, but added more to his statement. “I mean…it would be nice to figure out who she is…and hopefully beach city will be safe.”

“It’s going to be safe, Steven.” Connie said. “You’re going to be the one protecting it, defending it. You have it in the bag. I just hope I’ll be actually of use.”

“You’re always useful, Connie.” Steven said

“How so?” Connie asked.

“Well…you’re the reason I started taking this guardian thing seriously. You encourage me to keep doing better.” Steven replied with emphasis after every point. “You’re the reason why beach city would be safe.”

“But what would I actively do?” Connie asked earnestly. “Do I get to fight an actual fight? Do I get to be by your side?”

“Connie…you’re always by my side.” Steven said, wishing he could stretch out to touch her before rolling over onto the ground. Connie instantly looked over only to see Steven crawling towards her like a giant caterpillar. This nearly startled Connie for a moment, before Steven rolled over to look at Connie from the floor. “And even if we aren’t in the movie, you might be by my side when it airs...maybe?”

Connie snorted while stifling her laughter.

“Yeesh, Steven. really too a short cut to ask me out on a date.” Connie said with a smirk.

“Well…. dinner date maybe? I’ll make those pizza bagels you like.” Steven asked kindly.

“Of course. That would sound nice.” Connie replied, agreeing to the date. Connie then slid onto the ground, and laid down near Steven. “We should get some rest. Sunrise is coming to be in 6 hours, and we need sleep.”

“Yeah. I’ll try to sleep if you try to sleep.” Steven whispered to Connie. Connie looked up to reply to Steven, only to get lost in his eyes. She crept closer to kiss Steven’s forehead. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Goodnight, Steven.” Connie said, curling up tightly with her blanker. “I…I love you, Steven.”

“I…love you too, Connie.” Steven whispered. “And honestly, I hope we say that for real in the show.”

“Me too, Biscuit, me too.” Connie whispered back. They reached out to hold each other’s hand.

\-------------------------------

Day 7: Stevonnie slowly opened their eyes to see that they had fuse in their sleep. They slept in until it was 10 A.M., which was something neither Steven or Connie had ever done. For waking up so late, Stevonnie was surprised to see no one was up, then again, they did barricade the doors to keep Amethyst and Peridot away from them. Very little noise came from their rooms. It had seem like Peridot may have become more feral. They were never able to get the tablet away from Peridot, so isolation was the only way to go. Amethyst, on the other hand seemed to have gotten better.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Connie asked through the crack in the door.

“You looked like you were going to poof at any second.” Steven Stated and asked the same question. “It’s ok to say you’re not.”

“No, guys…I think I’m ok. Just needed a while to think about everything I’ve heard…and…things will be ok” Amethyst replied. The door slowly opened to reveal a slightly depressed Amethyst. “Please don’t ask what I know.”

“I…wont?” Connie said, unsure as to what to make of the statement.

Steven, on the other hand waked over to Amethyst and wrap her in a tight hug.

“Things will be ok.” Steven said.

“How do you know that?” Amethyst asked flatly.

“Because it just will be.” Steven replied, motioning Connie to come over and give Amethyst a hug. It wasn’t something Connie had done often, but judging by Amethysts reaction to Connie and Steven giving her a hug was that she would hug them almost as tight.

The afternoon came fast. Most of the day was spent cleaning up any crumbs, putting books back to where they were, and for an hour, Steven, Connie, and Amethyst debated on how, or when they’ll open Peridot’s door. At the stroke of 5:30, the door that lead to the main vault door had unlocked. The bags were packed and sitting at the side of the vault door, along with Steven, Connie, and Amethyst. Connie stared at her watch, twitching her feet to the dicks of the second hand. Amethyst stroked her hair slightly, looking more and more nervous. She heard some thing she won’t be able to forget. The sooner the movie airs, the better. And Steven switched glances between Connie, Amethyst, and the closed door that lead into the bunker. Peridot could be seen pacing the window back and forth. She had gone full feral. The moment that vault door opens, Amethyst had volunteer to open the other door, letting Peridot run free until she got her senses back. The tension was thick in the air. 5:50.

“So…how well did Stevonnie sleep last night on the hard ground.” Amethyst asked, breaking the silence.

“Wha- what?!” Steven exclaimed, prompting Connie to look up from her watch to try to signal Steven to stop talking. But it was already too late. “How did you find out?”

Connie buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

“A little biscuit told me.” Amethyst smirked. “but I won’t tell anyone. It would have been something cute to see if I could of.”

Steven felt guilty for a moment for letting the cat out of the bag. Connie walked over, and led him back to where the bags were.

“We’re going to be ok.” Connie said.

“We’re going to make it through this.” said Amethyst with a sense of newfound determination.

“We’re going to survive.” Steven spoke, holding Connie's hand, and kissing her cheek.

The alarm on Steven’s watch went off. The large door made several clunking sounds before creaking open. Amethyst stretched her arm out to the door handle, where Peridot was sitting patiently at the door, ready to bolt out at any given notice.

“You guys ready?” Amethyst asked, gripping the door firmly. Steven and Connie picked up their backpacks, which are larger now since everything got divided up well enough. Steven and Connie grabbed each others hands firmly, and looked at each other with fierce determination.

“Ready!” Steven and Connie said in unison.

The door behind them creaked open, and time had begun to move slowly. The sound of Peridot roaring from behind them, the vault door creaking and moving slowly forward almost as fast as Peridot runs on all fours. Still holding her hand, Steven pushed the door open with one hand to cause the vault door to fly open, revealing a bright light.

He heard muffling voices in the brightness of the light. But slowly, things were coming back into view. 

“Oh my gosh! Steven! Are you ok?!” Connie asked, taking a flashlight to Stevens eyes. “pupils are functioning, how bad of a headache? Any numbness?”

“Oh, course he’s got a headache. He landed face first into the freaking stone tiles of the kitchen!” Peridot said. “By the way, that was in interesting mix of sounds you made there Steven. burping, coughing, sneezing, groaning. I thought you would be dead.”

“Oh…. sorry to disappoint…wait...” Steven trailed off. He felt an icepack on his head, Connie had put away the penlight to check for eye dilation, but was still holding on to Steven. “Wait…how…how long was I out for? What happened to me!? I thought we were on our way out of the vault. It was bright out! What’s going on!?”

Conny, Amethyst, and Pearl looked on in utter shock and confusion. Connie placed two hands on Steven’s chest and had him slowly lay back down.

“Steven…you fell over and whacked your head pretty hard. You seemed to be ok 10 minutes afterwards, but you quickly passed out. You scared the heck out of me!” Connie stated, clutching a little at Steven’s shirt, but showed enough restraint to not pull his shirt too much. “You were only out for about an hour. It’s still Tuesday. There’s still 6 days left.”

“WEAK ENDING!” Steven howled loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> completely spoiler free, and definitely wont be talking about that here. Stay toon for something next Monday when a fake panel of fictional characters(known only as Screen C.A.P.S.) break down 'Steven Universe:The Movie' to it's bare form, completely forget where they put the screws, and basically make everything confusing forever.


End file.
